


two guys fooling around with the moon

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Moon, My First Work in This Fandom, idk what to tell u its short n gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: college!au in which rhett is sappy in the best way and apparently it's still cool to look @ the moon w/ your bf instead of studying





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd write smth for RandL...but here we are. whoopsie.   
> Sorry as always if this reads off as potentially OOC, I've obviously never written them before.

[Author's Note : I forgot to write in a proper setting for this, and I'll probably go back and fix it, but for the record, Rhett & Link are in college during this fic.]

There was something Rhett found amazing in being outside, watching the moon and stars with Link instead of studying on the weekends when they could. Maybe it was because the faraway planets were _actually_ cool, or maybe it was because he was hanging out with his boyfriend, but either way, he enjoyed it. 

This particular night, they were in the middle of a courtyard, backs against a tall maple tree as they were showered in moonlight and slow falling leaves. Link was curled up against Rhett, head propped on his shoulder as he made small talk about something he'd experienced earlier that day.

Rhett allows Link to go on like that for a while before a silence falls between them, and he softly says, "Not to be that guy, Link..but you know I'd bring the moon down for you." 

Link turns to the older man, and laughs as he strecthes his legs out in the grass. "Aw, cut the _Miracle On 34th Street_ bullcrap. I know you would. You'd even get the sun for me, even if that meant only seven minutes left together."

Link was absolutely right, Rhett knew. They'd known each other for years before they even started dating, and just by that alone they knew they would do anything for the other. It had honestly become almost second nature to declare outlandish things to each other in private, even things like retrieving the moon.

Which rose a question Rhett needed answered.

"Hey, Linkster. What _would_ you do if I did get you the moon?" he asked, looking from the astral object in question to Link, whose pale face was illuminated by moonlight.

"Well, damn, I dunno? Freak out? Lay with you on those dusty rocks and make out with you until we couldn't breathe?"

Rhett can't help the laugh that escapes him, big and hearty as he wraps an arm around Link and squeezes. "I'd be so okay with that, Link. You have no idea."

"I know you would, dork." Link changes his tone to that of wistfulness, "That's why you're all the moon _I_ need. Nothing looks better in moonlight than you, ya know?"

Rhett looks down and only has a few moments to realize what's happening as his lips meet with Link's, stubble rubbing against stubble as they quickly deepened the kiss. 

It's only moments later that Link's hand is suddenly caressing the back of Rhett's head, keeping him close. He finds that he doesn't really mind, as long as they were together, shadows crafted in their faces by the moonlight above that night.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and suggestions for other fics feed this mythical beast :)


End file.
